


Shocked!!!

by AJlokistarkson27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJlokistarkson27/pseuds/AJlokistarkson27
Summary: This short story is about tony and loki, them being enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Shocked!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing anything, so if it sucks I'm sorry ill try to make this as good as possible.

Third Person POV

Tony is standing behind his bar drinking his favorite whiskey, staring out of his window, thinking about how his life has been going for the last couple of months. Fighting loki, arguing with rogers, his break up with pepper because he chose ironman over her, a lot has just been going on. As he's lost in his thoughts a green flash appeared in the corner of his eye, so he looked to his right, "Really reindeer games I cant even get a break while I'm in my own house!!" Tony said sounding frustrated.

Loki looked at him and said, "Not when you have chosen to not join the battle today stark." Loki looked stark up and down seeing him disheveled and frustrated, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, while loki was looking at him his gaze stopped at Tony's glowing chest, then met tony eyes.

Tony glared at him and said, "Well sorry i wasn't there to your beck and call your majesty." being sarcastic. Something changed in loki eyes, "Are you ok stark?" loki asked with soft eyes. Tony stopped glaring at him, "Why do you wanna know, wanna laugh at me or something" he said. All of a sudden loki appears right in front of him and takes his glass of whiskey out of his hand and places it on the bar and looks back at tony and says " No I wasn't going to laugh I was just being nice" looking a little hurt in the eyes.

" Hey! give that back," tony said trying to get his whiskey back. " And why are you trying to be nice anyways we're enemies remember." tony said. Loki muttered something that tony couldn't hear.[ what loki said: I don't want to be your enemy.] "What did you say?" tony asked looking at loki, " I said, I don't want to be your enemy anymore." loki looked down at his hands looking like they were the greatest thing in the world. Tony was just watching him with his mouth open, " W-Why don't you want to be enemy's anymore loki." Trying to get loki to look at him, Loki kept muttering things in another language that he didn't understand.

So tony lifted his hand up to Loki's face to make him look him in the eyes and repeated the question, " why don't you want me to be your enemy loki?" loki looked into tony eyes and the next thing he said shocked tony completely. " Because I want to be more than enemies and friend to you." Loki said trying to avoid tony eyes, loki face started heating up he didn't know if he was blushing or if it was from embarrassment. 

Tony just looked shocked, he silently muttered " yo-you like me?" loki nodded his head slowly and tried to get away from stark. " I know you don't like me back so I'm just going to leave before you start laughing at me" loki said sadly.

" Wait, why do you think I would laugh at you for something like that loki?" tony asked him. Loki looked at him and shouted " BECAUSE YOU HATE ME" tony eyes widened and he walked to loki and grabbed his face with both his hands and said, " loki I don't hate you yeah we get into those fights all the time and yeah you did throw me out of a window and you might have issues but that doesn't mean that I hate you, I actually like you too loki." tony explained his eyes getting softer with each word he said to loki. loki looked like he was going to cry " Yo-you like me too?" loki asked tony

"Yes I do." tony said with so many emotions running through his eyes.

Loki also looked emotional, tony eyes drifted to loki lips and he crept closer so their body's were touching each others, they could feel each others breaths on their skin they both leaned in the rest of the way and kissed each. Tony pulled back and looked loki in the eyes and said " Will you loki be mine?" loki gasped and said " you mean it?" and tony nodded is head yes and loki just crushed their lips together happy as can be. Tony pulled back again and said while laughing. " I guess that means yes then" loki didn't say anything again just went back to kissing tony. 

The end!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked it!!!


End file.
